


True Love

by AltecNovas



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moominpappa (mentioned), Snufkin has an anxiety attack, and moomin's PISSED, communication is key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltecNovas/pseuds/AltecNovas
Summary: After Mr. Hemulen brings a type of magic flower back to Moominvalley, people begin to fall into an deep slumber, including our dear Moomintroll. Moominpappa has gone out to find the supplies to cure everyone, but there may be another cure.





	1. True Love - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a drawing by ponyprospector on Tumblr!

Snufkin had just finished setting up his tent when he heard Little My shouting his name. He had been gone for about a day, fishing up in the Lonely Mountains.

“Snufkiiiiin!” She called out. Little My was running as fast as her little legs could take her. Something seemed wrong.

He stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. “What’s wrong, Little My?”

She skidded to a stop and put her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. “It’s… it’s- ugh!” She groaned and just pointed at the tall blue house she came from. “Mamma’s.. Looking.. For.. you.” She spoke in between breaths.

Snufkin picked up the small Mymble and put her on his hat. “Did something happen?” He inquired. He tried to hide the concern in his voice, but he was worried. What on Earth happened while he was gone?

Little My was still breathing quite heavily.  “Mr. Hemulen… He found... a stupid magic flower.” 

“A magic flower?”

“Yea, but it’s! It’s been putting people to sleep! And we can’t wake anyone up!” Little My looked down from the edge of Snufkin’s hat. “It’s already put a dozen people to sleep! Including-”

“Moomintroll?” He felt his heart in his throat. Little My nodded, and sat back up.

Snufkin needed to see Moomintroll for himself. He hurried up the path to the Moominhouse, just as rain began to sprinkle down. Only yesterday had all this drama happened.

The first one to fall asleep was Mr. Hemulen. It started deep within the Forest of Witches, and he had found a cluster of beautiful flowers. Each flower had about 6 petals that seemed to shift between a cotton blue and a pearly pink. They seemed to illuminate a gentle light. It wasn’t in any of his botany books, so he thought he had made a brand-new discovery! However, that was not the case. For this flower was in a book, but not one written by scientists. The flowers he found were old and held a dangerous magic, causing anyone who inhaled its pollen to fall into a deep slumber. Once Mr. Hemulen brought some of the flowers out of the forest and told the others in Moominvalley, it went downhill from there.

Moominmamma was sitting on Moomin’s bed, when Little My opened the door, with Snufkin following right behind. She turned around and smiled at him, the corner of her eyes crinkling.

“Snufkin, it’s so good to see you!”

Snufkin nodded with a polite smile, but it fell once his eyes found the unconscious Moomin laying in bed. He looked incredibly peaceful, as if the world around him didn’t exist. Snufkin would’ve found it charming, but he knew this was not natural sleep.

“Little My told me about what happened. How is he?” He asked, walking over to join Moominmamma.

She sighed and looked back at her son. “He hasn’t stirred at all. Moominpappa is out gathering the ingredients we need to wake him and the others up, but it’s going to be a while.” She pulled out her Grandma’s recipe book and opened it to a marked page. Snufkin noticed there was a flower drawn on the same page.  “None of these are found naturally in Moominvalley. Oh, I just hope Pappa makes it back soon.”

Snufkin’s heart ached. He wanted to help, in any way possible. Oh how he hated feeling helpless. “Is there anything I can do?” He looked up at Moominmamma. 

“Well-”

“I know how you can help!” Shouted Little My, as she climbed onto the foot of Moomin’s bed.  She had that same mischievous smile on her face; the one she always had whenever she was about to be a smart-aleck. Snufkin looked over at her and gave a puzzling look. 

“How?”

“Well, Grandma’s recipe says there’s a second way to cure the flower’s magic!” She giggled. 

"There is?” He looked to Moominmamma for a response.

“Little My!” She said with a huff. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. Little My was chuckling to herself. “Yes, there is a second way, but…” She looked back to Snufkin and then down at her Grandma's old book. Snufkin tilted his head.

“But?”

Little My rolled her eyes. “It’s true love’s kiss.”

Snufkin’s eyes widened. True love's kiss? Like in the fairy tales? "Is this true?" 

She nodded. "Yes, Grandma says that the easiest way to break the flower's spell, and to wake the sleeping person, is by True Love's kiss." Moominmamma opened the book back up and began to read what her grandmother had written down years ago. “Grandma says, true love is a bond stronger than any type of magic in the whole world. That special person you think of every morning, and every night. With this, you can break the flower’s spell with ease.”

Snufkin looked back at Moomin. True love, huh? He felt his cheeks heat up at the idea, but he shook it off. He knew better. Moomin was just a friend - well, best friend, but still. They were just friends, there’s no way Moomin felt that way about Snufkin.

“So if we wanna wake Moomin up, we need  _ someone _ to give him true love’s kiss.” Little My leans forward towards Snufkin. He looked at her and felt his stomach turn. Avoiding eye contact, he rubbed the back of his head. “But Snorkmaiden’s asleep, isn’t she?”

Little My rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t talking about her.” 

Snufkin stared at her in confusion. If not Snorkmaiden, then who?

Wait.

Suddenly, his cheeks became a bright red and his eyes widened. “H-Whu- ME?!” He yelped, his voice raising an octave. Little My started laughing as Snufkin tried to find his words. “T-There is! No way I can do it! I’m not Moomin’s true love! He, he loves Snorkmaiden! Not me!” He yelled.  Snufkin would’ve said more, but he felt a gentle paw touch his shoulder. He looked up to see Moominmamma giving him a sympathetic look. Snufkin let out a shaky sigh, and pulled his hat down. He really wished he could run away from this whole situation.

“Snufkin.” Moominmamma spoke softly, just as any mother would. She turned him to face her and put her paws on both shoulders. “Moomintroll cares about you more than anything, and I know you care about him too.” 

He stared up at her, eyes wide. She continued. “No matter how you feel, this family will always love and accept you.” She wrapped her arms around Snufkin and pulled him into a gentle hug. A motherly hug. Something Snufkin has only experienced before from Moominmamma. He felt his eyes water and hugged her in return. 

“And don’t feel pressured to do anything that you don’t want to do. I know Little My is trying to tease you, but we can just wait a few days for Moominpappa to come home with supplies!”

Snufkin blinked his tears away and took a deep breath. “But that’s too long.”

If Mamma’s book was right, Snufkin  _ could _ wake up Moomin. Maybe.

Suddenly, a shift and a gentle groan came from the bed. All three looked at Moomintroll. Moomin’s ears twitched and he sighed. 

“Snuf..kin..”

Snufkin’s cheeks became a bright red. Moomin was dreaming of him. And he was calling out to him. That in itself caused something in Snufkin’s heart to click. 

  
“I could try.”

 

Moominmamma and Little My looked at Snufkin, a little shocked. “Are you sure?” Moominmamma asked, worried about the young mumrik. Snufkin took off his hat and fidgeted with the rim. His cheeks were still flushed. “If you believe it will work… I should at least try?”

Little My hopped off the bed and stood next to Moominmamma. “Well we don’t have all day!” Snufkin scowled at her and turned back to face the sleeping Moomin.

_ This is not going to work. _ He thought. His stomach felt like it was turning inside out. There was no way this would actually work, right? 

_ But... for his sake, I’ll try. _

The grip on his hat tightened and he began to lean forward. Sweat beads formed on his forehead as he felt Moomin’s gentle breath hit his face. He had to do this. For Moomin’s sake. 

He knew it could not have been a long kiss, but oh- it felt like an eternity. Moomin’s small whiskers tickled against Snufkin’s lips. The gentle warmth radiating from the sleeping Moomintroll. The blood pounding in Snufkin’s ears. It was too much for him.

Snufkin shot up straight and nearly fell backwards onto Little My and Moominmamma. He could barely focus on anything except his heartbeat in his head. His breath was heavy and shaky. He actually did it. He just kissed his best friend in the whole world. 

“Are you alright? Snufkin?” Moominmamma gave Snufkin a concerned look. He looked up at her and nodded, his breath slowing down. “I’m okay, I’m okay..” He repeated, putting his hat back on. Little My hopped on the bed and stood by Moomin’s side, staring at him. Moominmamma and Snufkin turned to stare at him too. Moomin was still sleeping. It didn’t seem like he was going to stir at all from his slumber.

Snufkin felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. It really didn’t work. He pulled the rim of his hat over his eyes, and lowered his head. Tears had started to form, and stung his eyes. He just wanted to run away. The Hobgoblin, or the Groke, or anything that could make him disappear from here would be better than the pain he was feeling. 

That was, until Moomin started to move.

Snufkin snapped his head back up and stared. Moomin squinted his eyes and blinked a few times. “Wha’s going on?” He rubbed his eyes and yawned.    
Moominmamma walked over and hugged her son. “Oh! You’re finally awake!” Moomin was still confused, but returned his mother’s hug. “Finally you woke up!” Little My kicked Moomin’s leg.

Snufkin stood there in disbelief. It worked.  _ Oh my god, it worked.  _ His heart started pounding again, and everything felt tight in his chest. 

“Snufkin!.. Snufkin?” Moomin looked over to his friend, who was staring dumbfoundedly. His entire face was hot. 

“I-um-uh.” He stuttered. Snufkin looked outside to see it was now pouring rain. “I left my- um- laundry! Out! I better go get that!” He quickly backed up to the door and smiled. “Gotta go!” And with that, he slammed the door shut and ran down the stairs. He threw himself out the front door and stumbled onto the deck. Sweat dripped off his face. He leaned his back against the door. His breathing was fast and shaky, his vision blurry. The tears he was holding back started to pour uncontrollably. Small hiccups escaped from his mouth, despite his best efforts to hold them back. He needed to collect himself. He needed to focus. To ground himself.

_ Five... _

It was something he learned years ago. A way to control these attacks he had. As he tried to control his breathing, he began to look around. Five things he could see. He saw the rain pouring. The white wood of the deck. The table where the Moomins had breakfast or lunch depending on the weather. He saw Moominmamma’s flower beds, and all the roses in them. 

_ Four... _

Four things he could feel. Snufkin grabbed his shirt and rubbed the old fabric between his index finger and thumb. He felt the worn leather inside his boots. As he ran his other hand through his hair, he felt the sweat that had soaked his hair. He let out a sigh and then ran his hand across the white door frame, feeling his finger glide against the painted wood.

_ Three. _

Three things he could hear. He wiped the tears from his face and closed his eyes. He could obviously hear the rain around him. But as he listened more closely, he could hear the river rushing. He tried to find something to hear. His weight shifted and the floorboards creaked under his weight. 

_ Two. _

Two things he could smell. He took a deep breath, and could smell the rain. It always left a unique smell that helped calm him. He could also smell the leftover pie that Moominmamma had made the day before.

_ One. _

One thing he could taste. A taste. Snufkin focused but the only thing he could taste was…

Moomin.

His heartbeat had slowed down, and he was now in control of his own breathing. But his heart still ached. It yearned for more. It yearned for all the things that Snufkin was denying it - denying himself - to feel. He wanted to kiss Moomin again. To hold his soft paws, and lay in the warm sun together. He let out a shaky breath and readjusted his hat. Ignoring the pouring rain, Snufkin quickly made his way over to his tent and nearly fell into it. All he wanted to do was to sleep these feelings away, and forget it like it was a dream. He ripped off his shoes and overcoat, throwing them to the side. He grabbed his blanket and curled himself up in it. By this time tomorrow, everything would go back to the way it was. That’s what Snufkin had hoped for, at least.


	2. True Love - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gays don't communicate and result in injury

It had been about two weeks since the “incident” happened. Where Snufkin had woken Moomintroll from a magical sleep with true love’s kiss. Snufkin had been hoping for things to go back to normal after it happened, but it seemed as though that wasn’t going to be the case.

It wasn’t because of Moomin, oh no. Moomin seemed to be blissfully unaware of what Snufkin had done for him. It wasn’t even Little My, who was usually the first to tease the young man over his feelings. No, no, it was Snufkin himself who was at fault.

Every time he saw Moomin, he immediately thought of that day, that gentle kiss. It made his stomach twist and turn, and his mind scream in anguish. /You need to tell him- No don’t tell him!- He deserves to hear the truth from you- You’ll lose him forever if he knows!/ 

His thoughts echoed in his brain, and because of it, Snufkin had been avoiding poor Moomintroll. Moomin would try to invite Snufkin to come explore with him, or go mushroom picking, or seashell collecting, but Snufkin would always sputter out an excuse. 

“Sorry Moomin, I need to go fishing!”

“I need to prepare my dinner for the night.”

“I’d love to, but I need to do laundry.”

Moomin was always sad when Snufkin rejected his invitations. He knew Snufkin preferred to be alone, but even this was excessive. And Snufkin knew it too. But he couldn’t bring himself to look his best friend in the eyes after kissing him like that! He just couldn’t! Winter was only a couple of months away, so maybe… Just maybe.

\---

Moomin had been helping his mother with the daily chores. They had just finished hanging up the laundry, when Moomin’s stomach let out a rumble. 

“Oh my!” Moominmamma giggled. “It must already be getting close to dinner time!”

Moomin felt his cheeks warm up a bit, but he laughed with her. He let out a happy sigh and closed his eyes. He’d come to appreciate cleaning the older he got. It was, in every sense of the word, cleansing. His mind started to wander off, thinking about how the gentle autumn breeze seemed to twirl the smell of clean linen around. He wondered if maybe Snufkin also enjoyed the smell.

“Moomintroll?”

Moomin opened his eyes and looked over to Moominmamma. “Huh?”

“I said, you should invite Snufkin over for dinner.” 

_ Snufkin… _

Moomin looked away, he felt his heart ache. “Why? He hasn’t been wanting to be around anyone lately.” He said, bitterly. 

“Now darling, you know that Snufkin is a mysterious fellow, and never wants to talk about his feelings.” She walked over and placed her paws on his shoulders. “He’s your best friend, Moomintroll. And even if he does reject the invitation, at least he’ll know that you still want him around.”

Moomin let out a reluctant sigh. Mamma was right (as she usually was), Snufkin was still Moomin’s best friend. He still wanted to be around him, even if the vagabond seemed to want the opposite. “Alright, I’ll go ask him!” He smiled at his mother, determination in his voice. 

Moomin gave his mother a nuzzle on the cheek, before trotting around the clothesline and towards the front of the house. Maybe Snufkin would say yes this time? Maybe this time, he would say yes, and they could have a wonderful dinner with Moominmamma and Moominpappa! There’d be some fish, or maybe stew, and some blackberry jam for dessert! And then maybe him and Snufkin could stay up and watch the stars and-

Moomin stopped in his tracks and stared past the bridge. He immediately noticed that Snufkin wasn’t there. Not his tent, not his fishing pole, nothing. Moomin’s heart dropped instantly. He was just there this morning. He couldn’t have left yet. Winter wasn’t for another few months, at most! 

_ Maybe he just went to go fishing. _

Moomin started to walk faster down the hill, down to his family’s mailbox. He reached inside, but felt nothing. Snufkin didn’t leave a letter for him.

_ Maybe. He just moved spots. _

Moomin started to ask some of the people nearby if they’d seen Snufkin. They told him that they saw him pack up his belonging and head off South, towards the Lonely Mountains.

_ They had to be wrong. He wouldn’t just leave this early without saying goodbye, right? _

Moomin felt his heart begin to race as he started jogging down the path. He refused to believe that Snufkin, after all these years, would leave this early without saying goodbye! He refused to believe that! Unless… No!! Moomin shook his head and started running as fast as he could. He didn’t want to think that maybe, just maybe, Snufkin wasn’t coming back anymore. He hated, he loathed the idea!

Soon, the dirt path became rocky and uneven as Moomin made his way up the mountain path. He stopped to catch his breath; he hadn’t realized how long he’d been running for. His legs were shaking, but he needed to keep going. Moomin wiped the sweat from his brow and looked up. And there, in the distance, he saw a familiar green hat bobbing, getting farther away.

_ This isn’t a path to any fishing ground. He’s leaving. He’s leaving us, he’s leaving ME behind! Without saying a word! _

Moomin felt his blood boil in rage, and he bolted after the distant figure. 

“SNUFKIIIIN!” 

Snufkin jumped at the sudden noise and turned around. There, just a few feet from his, was a very angry Moomintroll, trying to catch his breath. 

“YOU!” He growled. “Do you know! How fast! I had to run?!” He was huffing like an angry bull. 

Snufkin looked away. “You shouldn’t have followed me, Moomintro-”

“NO!” 

Snufkin flinched at Moomin’s voice. In all his years, he had never heard Moomin yell like this before. 

“You have. Done nothing. But make excuses and avoid me like the plague, for weeks now!” Moomin started walking towards him.

“I haven’t been avoiding yo-”

“Yes! You! HAVE!” He cut him off, and prodded his finger into Snufkin’s chest with each word. “You have been nothing but- but SELFISH these last two weeks!” 

Snufkin was shocked, and felt himself start to get heated. “Selfish?! You know I don’t need to be by your side every waking moment, Moomin.” He scowled.

“Oh you know DAMN well that’s not the point!”

Snufkin gasped. Moomin had always made an effort to never really curse, or say any foul language in front of Snufkin. And to hear him say it  _ at _ him, it actually hurt. Before he could say anything back, Moomin continued.

“The point is, is that you won’t even talk to me! You’re best friend! You won’t tell me what I’ve done that would make you leave without even saying goodbye!” 

Wait, what? Snufkin felt his anger melt into confusion and stared at Moomin. “What you’ve done?” He asked.

“I get that you need time to be alone, but what about us?! Our friendship?! Does that just not matter anymore?” Moomin’s voice cracked, as tears started to form in his eyes. Snufkin felt his heart ache at the sight. He didn’t want this. He had wanted the exact opposite of this. 

Snufkin reached out to comfort Moomin, but the troll jerked away and turned his back on him. “But fine! Go to the South! Be a free spirit! See if I care!” He tried to stop his voice from wavering, but the poor Moomintroll was on the verge of bawling his eyes out. 

Snufkin stood there, watching as his friend walked back down the narrow rocky path. No, no, this couldn’t be happening. The whole reason he was leaving was so he wouldn’t lose him!

He started after him. “Moomintroll, wait! Moomintroll!” Snufkin called out.

Moomin spun back around rather quickly, and was about to say something, but lost his footing instead. He tried to regain his balance, but the rocks that up made the path were far too loose and gave way under the troll’s weight. Moomintroll yelled as he tumbled over the side of the path. He slid down the jagged rocks, and started to roll a bit, before coming to an abrupt landing.

“MOOMIN!” Snufkin screamed as he ran after him. Snufkin looked over the edge to see Moomin on another path about 15 feet down. He was on his back, groaning in pain. Snufkin immediately slid down the mountain after him. At the bottom, he threw off his pack and kneeled down next to Moomin. “Oh no, oh no. Here, let me help.” 

Snufkin helped Moomin sit upright, and started checking him for any bleeding or head injuries. “Good, you’re not bleeding.” He sighed. “Does anything feel broken? Or painful?”

Moomin groaned. “Besides my entire body? I don’t think so-” He tried to stand up, but there was a sharp pain that made him yelp. He immediately sank back down to the ground and held his ankle. Snufkin crawled over and gently stretched out Moomin’s leg, so he could examine his ankle. 

“Try twisting it side to side.” Snufkin said, not looking up from his spot. Moomin had barely moved his foot inwards, before he grimaced from the pain.

Snufkin let out a sigh of relief, and tried to give Moomin a reassuring smile. “You’re lucky, I think you only twisted it.” 

“Lucky?... Lucky?” Moomin clenched his paws tightly. “How am I LUCKY?!” He shouted, which caused Snufkin to flinch. Moomin’s eyes were full to the brim with tears.

“First my best friend ignores me for two weeks straight, he won’t tell me what’s wrong, he goes to leave early without saying goodbye, AND THEN! I fall and twist my bloody ankle going after him!” Moomin threw his arms up in the air and shouted at the sky. “COULD MY LUCK GET  _ ANY  _ WORSE?!” 

And with that, there was a loud boom that echoed throughout the mountains, and rain began to trickle down upon the two.

Moomin gave up at that point, and just threw his face in his paws. Snufkin felt awful. He hadn’t realize that his actions were hurting the one person he cared about the most. He wanted to just grab Moomin by the shoulders and tell him exactly how he felt, but he knew he had to help Moomin first. Snufkin stood up, walked over to his backpack and put it back on. Moomin looked up from his paws and at the other troll. 

“Come on, we need to find shelter.” Snufkin held out his own paws to Moomin. “You can lean on me for support.”

Moomin was still mad at him, but he knew he couldn’t turn him away. He was injured, and too far away to make it home by himself. He took Snufkin’s paws and stood up, only putting weight on his right foot. Snufkin went to his side, and wrapped an arm around Moomin’s torso. They had to find somewhere to take cover, for the rain would only get worse.

\---

Moomin put his paw against the dry rocky wall of the cave entrance. “Will this work?” He asked, trying to peer deeper into the dark cave. Moomintrolls can’t see very well in the dark, so he was worried about accidentally stumbling upon a sleeping resident. Snufkins, on the other hand, can see very well in the dark.

“Yes. I don’t see anyone else using this cave.” 

The two stepped into their dry shelter, and Snufkin gently sat Moomin down against the wall. His ankle wasn’t feeling any better, and they needed to take care of it. Snufkin took off backpack, then his hat and overcoat. He opened it up and pulled out a warm blanket that Moominmamma gave to him a few years back. “Here.” He said, wrapping it around the wet Moomintroll. “This will keep you warm while I look for my first-aid kit.”

“Mm.” Moomin pulled the blanket around himself. His anger had melted away and now he felt like his insides were turning against him. He had never yelled at Snufkin like that. They had never got into any sort of fight like that. Disagreements, yes, but never a full-blown argument. And yet… Despite the nasty things he said, Snufkin was still helping him. He felt tears threaten to pour out again.

He didn’t know it, but Snufkin was also fighting back tears. Because, Moomintroll was right. He had been selfish, and made Moomin think that /he/ had done something to upset him. And now Moomin was injured! It made him feel like scum of the Earth. But Snufkin pushed back his feelings, he had to help Moomintroll first and foremost.

He pulled out the first-aid kit and went over to Moomin’s sprained ankle. He gently took the now swollen paw and began to wrap a compression bandage around it, going from bottom to top. Not too tight, but enough to keep the swelling down. Once Snufkin was done, Moomin let out a sigh of relief.

“That should help for now. Tomorrow morning, we’ll head back to Moominvalley and Moominmamma can do a better job.” 

“Thank you.” Moomin said. His voice was quiet now, barely above a whisper. Snufkin only nodded and proceeded to go back over to his bag. Since they were going to spend the night in here, he needed his sleeping bag, or at least something to cover up with. 

“Snufkin?”

Snufkin looked up and over at the Moomintroll, who was fidgeting with the blanket. “Yes, Moomintroll?”

“I’m sorry.”

Those words hit Snufkin harder than a train. Why was he apologizing? He was the one who hurt Moomin, and yet here he was, apologizing to /him/ instead.

“It wasn’t fair for me to… yell at you like that. I thought I had done something wrong, and I just got so scared that you…” Moomin felt the tears coming, and there was no way he could stop them this time. “I thought you were leaving me forever.” 

Snufkin couldn’t control his body. He practically lunged himself at Moomin, and took ahold of his soft paws. “I’d never leave you behind! Moomintroll, please. Please don’t cry!” Snufkin felt his own voice begin to quiver. “You were right. I was being selfish, and cruel to you.” 

He wrapped his arms around Moomin’s neck, and pulled him close. “You never did anything wrong. I...I should be the one apologizing. I’m so sorry, my Moomintroll.” He felt his own tears slide down his face and onto Moomin’s fur.

Moomin was shocked at his words.  _ My  _ Moomintroll. He couldn’t help but to wrap his arms around Snufkin and hold onto him for dear life. The tears that he was holding back were now pouring down his face, and Moomin began to sob into Snufkin’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, holding onto each other while they cried.


	3. True Love - Chapter 3

As the evening progressed, the rain had continued to pour down at full force. The sky grew darker, and the boys could barely see each other’s outlines. Moomin was still sniffling, but both boys had stopped crying by now. They sat next to each other in silence, their shoulders touching.

“Snufkin?” Moomin looked over to where Snufkin was sitting, and felt his shoulders tense.

“Yes?” 

“Um… so…” He fiddled with the corner of the blanket. “I don’t want to upset you again, but we should really talk about… y’know.” He waved his hands around him. “Everything.”

Snufkin shifted. He hated to talk about his emotions, especially the ones he was feeling right now. He had to tell Moomin the truth, but whenever he tried to, his throat would close so tightly he felt like he couldn’t breathe. How does one tell their best friend that they’re in love with them?

“I… Don’t know where to start.” He mumbled, drawing his knees up to his chest. He felt Moomin lean against him and let out a questioning hum. How could he help Snufkin? Suddenly, there was a loud rumble that echoed throughout the cave. Moomin sat back up and put his hands on his stomach. 

“Oh, I forgot to eat before leaving!” He moaned. Snufkin couldn’t help but chuckle at the sudden mood change. “Y’know, maybe we should start with something to eat?” Moomin tilted his head, trying to see the vagabond’s expression. He could barely make it out, but Snufkin was definitely smiling. “Yes, let’s eat.”

Snufkin always,  _ always _ came prepared. He was a vagabond after all, he needed to have only the necessities. Walking over to his backpack, he started to pull items out to prepare some food. A matchbox, tinder, two dried logs, and a nice cast iron skillet. He started to position some rocks into a small fire pit, and placed the two logs in the middle. With the tinder shoved under it, Snufkin struck a match. The small flame barely illuminated a thing. The only thing visible at the moment were the tip of Snufkin’s furry paws and his face. 

As he was getting the fire started, Moomin gazed at his dearest friend. He could see that his eyes were still a bit puffy from crying, but he was smiling. That sweet gentle smile, the one Moomin loved to see. The orange flickering light began to grow, and cast shadows across the cave walls, but Moomin barely noticed. He only noticed how  _ beautiful  _ Snufkin looked as the flames illuminated his features. Every small crease, the shine in his eyes, it made Moomin’s heart flutter.

He didn’t want to say it, but he had to tell him the truth. It’s what he had been trying to do these last two weeks. Moomin wanted to finally tell Snufkin that he loved him, with all his heart and soul! Obviously, that didn’t happen. He thought about it, and realized that maybe if he was open with  _ his _ feelings, maybe Snufkin would open up to him!

Moomin was snapped out of his train of thought by the smell of something cooking. Snufkin had finished setting up the fire, and was making toast with some lard he saved for cooking. He had two eggs sitting next to him on the ground. Moomin’s ears perked up, and he slowly scooted closer to the fire. Snufkin glanced over, and gave him a smile. 

“It’s not much, but it’s still food.” He said as he flipped the bread over. The crispy side was a nice golden brown. Moomin felt his mouth water. 

“It smells really good.” 

Snufkin had pulled out two small plates, and placed one slice of toast on each one. One for him and one for Moomin. He set the plates down between himself and Moomin, and picked up the two large eggs. With a swift tap against the side of the pan, Snufkin cracked both eggs into the sizzling skillet. They immediately started to turn white, and the edges bubbled from the melted lard.

“Scrambled or fried?” Snufkin asked, without looking up from the skillet.

“Oh! Um, fried. Please.” 

It took a few minutes, but once they finished cooking, Snufkin slid a perfectly fried egg onto each piece of toast. He removed the skillet from the fire and set it to the side, allowing the fire to breath. He crossed his legs and picked up his plate. Moomin couldn’t wait any longer and snatched up his plate. He picked up the egg-toast into his paws, and took a large bite out of it. He could feel the toast  _ crunch _ , and the bread seemed to melt in his mouth. The egg yolk broke, and started to dribble down Moomin’s chin. He quickly tried to suck it up, but there was still some yolk on his white fur. 

Snufkin stared at his friend and  started to chuckle. It was cute to see him like this. Moomin wiped his mouth, trying to get all of the yolk off. He shoved the rest of the egg-toast into his mouth and smiled. Moomin’s attention was caught by Snufkin handing him his canteen. He reached over and took it from him. Moomin unscrewed it and washed down the bread crumbs. 

Moomin wiped his mouth and smiled. “Whew...Thank you, Snufkin. The food was really good!”

Snufkin had his mouth full, so he just nodded in response instead.

 

Moomin laid down on the blanket, and let out a content sigh. “Ah, that hit the spot…”

Snufkin had laid his sleeping bag above Moomin, so that they laid head-to-head. There was a strange silence in the cave, despite the gentle crackle of the fire, or the pouring rain outside. One of them had to say something first. They needed to talk.

“So…” Moomin pulled the blanket around himself. “Did I… Do something to upset you?”

“Huh?”

“Well, it’s just.” Snufkin could heard Moomin fidget around, like he always did when he was nervous. “I assumed you’ve been avoiding me, so I was really scared. I thought I might’ve said something wrong or upset you-”

“No!” Snufkin shouted, cutting Moomin off. He quickly cleared his throat and regained his composure. “No. It wasn’t you.” The poor fellow let out a sigh, that seemed to echo around the cave. “You didn’t do anything wrong. In fact, I know you’ve just been trying to make me happy! Whether it’s you inviting me out, or making me a garland, or a pretty seashell to show me.”

Snufkin closed his eyes and smiled. “You could never do anything to upset me, Moomintroll.” He opened his eyes and felt his smile fade. “It’s… I’ve been dealing with things. Emotions and thoughts that I’ve never had to deal with before. If anything, I was scared that I would hurt  _ you _ , if I was around.”

Moomin furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. “But we’re friends, Snufkin! Friends talk to each...” He sighed. “I mean, I get it though. Sometimes I worry how I feel will hurt people I care about.” He turned his head to the side to try and look at Snufkin’s face. “But isn’t is the truth more important?”

Snufkin turned his head to the side and stared at Moomin’s sympathetic blue eyes. Those eyes, bluer than a clear spring day. So full of love and care. Snufkin had to turn his head, and stared back up at the ceiling. If he stared into those eyes any longer, he might have to just kiss Moomin here and now. 

“I guess you’re right.” He scrunched up his face, like he was trying to think. Moomin was right, even if it does hurt, telling the truth was important. It built trust. Snufkin was always honest with Moomin, and in return, so was he. That’s why their friendship had lasted so long. Because they trusted each other completely. That trust let them know that they’d always have someone to turn to. That trust allowed Moomin to always wait for Snufkin to come back. Snufkin trusted Moomin.

“I guess I was scared too.” 

Moomin continued to stare at Snufkin.

“Moomintroll, you and your family are the only people I’ve known for this long. Most people I’ve met, that have meant anything to me, have moved on with their lives. I got scared that maybe, these feelings I have would… tie me down. Trap me.” He raised his paws up in the air and examined his palms. “But, maybe. Maybe I’ve tied myself down. Maybe the only thing that’s trapped me are the feelings I’ve been keeping inside.” He put his arms back down and closed his eyes. “Maybe…” He trailed off. He was starting to feel a lot better already. The heaviness in his chest felt like it was lifted the more he spoke. So maybe he  _ could _ tell Moomin how he felt! Yes, yes! He would! He would tell him right n-

“Does any of this have to do with what happened?”

_ What. _

Snufkin’s eyes snapped open and he turned his head at Moomin. Moomin wasn’t looking at him, but towards the fire instead. It was dying out, becoming a gentle flame. The wood was mostly cinders at that point. 

“W-What do you mean?” He asked, trying to not show any sense of panic. Did he  _ know _ ? Oh, please don’t let it be about-

“Well, the whole… flower incident. When I was asleep.”

Ah. It was.

Snufkin wished one of the stalactites would break from the ceiling and kill him. Any courage he had to tell Moomintroll how he felt went straight out the window.

“It’s just that, you seemed fine before you went on your fishing trip. But when I woke up, you weren’t.” Moomin continued. “Plus..”

“Plus what?”

“Little My said, you were the one who woke me up.”

No. No, no, no, she did NOT tell him. Out of all the things she could have  _ SNITCHED ON _ . Snufkin felt his entire body heat up and he sat up right. Moomin bent his head back to try and look up at him.

“She! That Little! Little!  _ UGH _ !” He shouted and threw his paws onto his face. “I’m such a fool! I should have known she was going to tell you!” He curled inwards, groaning loudly. He had to try and explain it to Moomin, and try and apologize for it.

“W-Wait, why are you getting upset?” Moomin sat up and turned to look at his friend.

“Because I!-” He snapped at Moomin, causing him to flinch back. Snufkin felt the blood drain from his face, and he looked away. “I’m sorry. I just... “ He let out a heavy sigh. “I wanted you to hear it from me! Not Little My!”

“But why wouldn’t she tell me?”

“Because then I could explain it! And, and apologize!” He looked at Moomin again with a sad and worried expression. 

“Apologize?” Moomin tilted his head, and scooted closer. Why would Snufkin apologize?

Snufkin looked down at his paws. “Moominmamma said that… Well… the kiss would break the flower’s spell, and! Moominpappa wasn’t going to be back for a while, and I was worried about you. I didn’t even think it would work but-”

“Woah woah woah, hold on.” Moomin cut him off. Snufkin looked up at him, confused. 

Moomin felt his face get warm. “Snufkin, w..what kiss?” 

Snufkin’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Oh no.  _ She never told him how. _

“I… Moominmamma said…” He felt his entire face turn red. “I had to… kiss… you.” His voice cracked and he covered his mouth. He looked up at Moomin, who looked absolutely stunned.

Suddenly his ears started to flutter back and forth. and he started to giggle. “Like true love’s kiss? Like in the fairytales?” When Snufkin nodded, Moomin’s giggling became full blown laughter. He threw his paws on his face, trying to compose himself. Snufkin was very worried and very confused.

“It! It all makes sense now! Hah, no wonder you didn’t want to talk about it!” Once Moomin stopped laughing, he sighed and dragged his paws down his face. Despite his smile, Snufkin knew that look. It was the look of a heartbroken Moomintroll. “I’m sorry Snufkin. I wanted to tell you how I felt sooner.”

“...What?” Snufkin stared at Moomin. His heart began to race, and his stomach tighten up.

“Well the reason you did it was because Mamma told you how I felt...about you?” He scratched the back of his head. He looked around anywhere but at Snufkin.

“I…” Snufkin blinked a couple times before letting out a snort. He was trying to hold back his own laughter.

“W-What! Why are you laughing?” Moomin huffed.

“Be-because! I’m a complete idiot!” He laughed, and tears started to form. “I should have known it would’ve only worked if we BOTH had feelings for each other! But I was so caught up that I- I thought you were going to hate me or worse! But.” He wiped the tears from his eyes, and looked up at Moomin with a loving expression. “But now you’re telling me you feel the same.”

Moomin felt like he was going to explode. His ears were fluttering like crazy.  _ What? What! WHAT!  _

Even the pain from his ankle couldn’t stop him from lunging forward and tackling Snufkin to the ground. Snufkin landed on his back with an  _ oof, _ and blinked in confusion. Moomin pulled him into a hug and was laughing like he was the happiest troll alive. Snufkin smiled and started to laugh with him, wrapping his arms around Moomin’s neck.

“Snufkin!” Moomin let go of Snufkin and took a hold of his face. “I could never, ever hate you!” Moomin gazed into his eyes with such a happy and excited loo. “I love you, so much! More than anything in the world!” 

Snufkin felt his entire face heat up. Moomin said it, the actual word. He  _ loved _ him. Moomintroll, one of the kindest people he’s ever met, who’s heart was full of so much passion and joy, just said he loved  _ HIM _ . 

“Um… Sorry, should I have not said i-” Snufkin cut Moomin off by burying his face into the crook of Moomin’s fuzzy neck. 

“Moomintroll.” He muttered, ever so sweetly. It sent a shiver up Moomin’s spine.

“Y-Yes, Snufkin?”

Snufkin’s grip tightened onto Moomin, his paws clinging to the soft white fur. He knew what he felt was true.

“I love you too.” He closed his eyes and curled up in Moomin’s arms. “So, so very much.”

Moomin smiled and nuzzled his snout against Snufkin’s shoulder. They spent quite a while on that cave floor together, laying in each other’s arms. They just laughed about their silly misunderstandings and finally talked about everything. Moomin told him how he had been trying to confess to him these last two weeks, and Snufkin explained the fears and “what-ifs” he’d been plagued with.

The rain had slowed down to a steady drizzle, and the fire was nothing more glowing embers. Snufkin had resituated his sleeping bag next to Moomin, and they continued to talk.

“So...are you still leaving early?” Moomin said, staring up at the ceiling. Snufkin hadn’t actually said whether or not he was still staying.

“No. I don’t plan to leave early this year.” Snufkin smiled. He reached over and gently took Moomin’s paw.  “Besides, I’d like to spend more time with you.”

Moomin intertwined their fingers and laughed. “Maybe to make up for the two weeks you spent ignoring me?”

“Are you really going to hold that against me now, my Moomintroll?” 

“Maybe.”

Both the boys snickered and burst into laughter again. They sighed happily.

“Goodnight, Snufkin.”

“Goodnight, Moomintroll.”

 

Once they got to Moominhouse, Moomin was immediately swept away by Moominmamma. She sat Moomin down on the couch and worked on fixing up his injuries. Anyone with a mother knew she was upset with her boy running off and coming home injured the next day. And while she was stern with the boys about worrying her so much, she was still very understanding of what happened. They didn’t have to really tell her what happened, to know that something between them changed. 

Snufkin came by every day to visit Moomin, while his ankle was still healing. He’d be the first to come by, and the last to leave. They’d either talk for hours or just sit in silence, enjoying the others company. It wasn’t long until Moomin could properly walk and run again, and once he could, nothing kept him and Snufkin apart. The two spent the rest of the autumn months nearly connected at the hip.

So by the time winter crept in, neither of them wanted to part ways. But Snufkin needed to leave, and Moomintroll had to hibernate. They stood on the old wooden bridge together, and held each others’ paws. 

“I’m going to miss you, even more than usual.” Moomin squeezed Snufkin’s paws, trying not to sound so heartbroken.

“I am going to miss you too.” Snufkin smiled. “But you know I will be back next Spring, and…” He raised Moomin’s paws up to his lips. “I’ll bring back a new song, just for you.” He kissed his paws, ever so softly. It made Moomin’s ears flutter a bit.

“Well, I can’t wait to hear it. Because, you know I’ll be here when you return.” He smiled, his tail swaying side to side.

They hugged each other goodbye, and Snufkin made his way down South. As he hopped along the trail, he felt his chest was full of a loving warmth. This winter was going to be different. Unlike all the years before, Snufkin wasn’t as excited about his journey South, and spending time alone. No, he was more excited about next Spring, and couldn’t wait to come back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the love and support! I wasn't expecting this fanfic to blow up so quickly!!! It means so much to hear you all say that you loved it. I hope you all enjoy the end to "True Love!"
> 
> I know for a fact I'm going to write more Moomin stories, and I have plans for writing a story about The Joxter next.   
> I also plan on writing more Moomin/Snufkin in the future as well.


End file.
